ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Ben Linkin
| birthplace = Atlanta, Georgia, United States | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = | occupation = Actor, voice over | yearsactive = 1998 - present | spouse = | domesticpartner = | website = | known_for = Alec Gutzwiller in ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' and ''Heroes Forever'' franchise }} Benjamin Christopher "Ben" Linkin (born March 1, 1993) is a actor and voice over. He is best known for playing Alec Gutzwiller, the superhero member of Jane Hoop Elementary from franchise of Jane Hoop Elementary based including working on the films. He's also best known voicing King Lydio from the Sonic the Hedgehog film series as well as his first post-''Jane Hoop Elementary'' film project Battleship. He will reprise his role as Alec in the sequels of the spin off series of the Hoop franchise, Heroes Forever. Early life Linkin was born in Atlanta, Georgia on March 1, 1993 to parents Bella and Brad. He has two brothers, David (born 1988) and Tristan (born 1992) and one sister, Jessica (born 2000). By the time that he was 6 years old, he was called by the people audition a young child to play as Alec Gutzwiller. He accepts the role to play as his first movie role. Career ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' (1998 - 2011) Linkin begins his acting career in 1998. His appearance with red hair, brighter brown eyes. Alec says with signed word ...Dude!. In December 1999,3 Calvin announcing Linkin, to be part of the character's appearance, actor has the same appearance, since the character's of Linkin first career in Hollywood.3 At 8 years old, Linkin's hair starts to grow little longer, before growing older, he is the oldest of Brown and Tammie.3 ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First'' which became a huge hit at the box office grossing nearly $85 million in its opening weekend, which sets a new record previous. It than became the 2nd highest-grossing film of all-time grossing $972 million worldwide just behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Titanic_(1997_film) Titanic]. Currently, Hoop is the 13th of all-time while Titanic is the 2nd behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avatar_(2009_film) Avatar]. Brown has won several awards including Kids Choice Award for Best Movie Actor, while the film has also won for Best Movie, but was nominated at the MTV Movie Awards for Best Actor. It earned 79% from Rotten Tomatoes. When the book was released in 1991, the actor was not yet born. Linkin reprised his role as Alec into the sequel ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape'', earning 83% from Rotten Tomatoes and opened one year after the first film to ever bigger than the first film with nearly $83 million, but quickly ended up being lower than its predecessor grossing $875 million worldwide, which is in the top 30 for highest-grossing film of all-time. It was also the 3rd highest-grossing film worldwide behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Philosopher's_Stone Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone] ($974 million) and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lord_of_the_Rings:_The_Fellowship_of_the_Ring The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring] ($870 million). Two years later, Linkin returns as the role of Alec Gutzwiller for the third installment ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge'' opening almost $100 million in its opening weekend, which is far better than its predecessors but it quickly became lower than un expecting. It has made $795 million worldwide, ranking 3rd for a film released in 2003 behind [http://en.wikpedia.org/wiki/The_Lord_of_the_Rings:_The_Fellowship_of_the_King The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the King] ($1.119 billion) and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Finding_Nemo Finding Nemo] ($867 million). Linkin states that he enjoy playing his character being in a argument with Amy Tammie's character describing it as a "bratty brother and sister fight". Linkin returns to the Jane Hoop Elementary franchise with the fourth film ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball'' in 2005 opening with $104 million and up to at total of $895 million, outgoing both second and third film. Linkin returns as Alec to the next Jane Hoop Elementary film ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power''. The film opened to $134 million in five days and up to $292 million domestically, and $949 million worldwide. The actor was nominted for Best Actor at the Kids Choice Awards in 2008, but lost as well as the film for Best Movie. Linkin came back in Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland, which opened on July 8, 2009. He will begin filming of the next final two films were Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1 on November 12, 2010, and Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 on July 8, 2011. Filming for both parts took a year to finish finally ending on December 2010 which ends eleven years of filming the franchise. .]] ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 as the best review film in the series including Rotten Tomatoes with 95% as well as opening as bigger than its predcessors at the box office. With a record $92 million on it's opening day, the biggest opening day of all-time, it broke a opening weekend record of nearly $170 million. Linkin states that the Jane Hoop Elementary are phenomenon. Other Projects (2010 - present) Linkin reported that he will be retiring from acting after he finished two parts of Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. But later confirmed that he was not actually ready to leave. He than star into an animated film that is outside of Jane Hoop Elementary, Sonic X: Return to Soleanna as King Lydio. He later reprise his role as King Lydio for the sequel Sonic X: The Final Stand. He than reprise his role as King Lydio for Sonic X: The Final Stand and signed up to play as Cyclops in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/X-Men:_First_Class_(film) X-Men: First Class], but said that he will not be featuring. Both films became box office success grossing over $900 million worldwide. The latest instllment The Final Stand became the highest-grossing Sonic X film in the franchise grossing near $960 million worldwide, followed by Return to Soleanna at near $930 million worldwide. After finishing the last two Sonic X films, Linkin signed up to star into his very first post-''Jane Hoop Elementary'' film, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battleship_(film) Battleship] as a young sailor Adam Carter. His character's father was forced by him to join the United States Navy. He costars alongside Taylor Kitsch, Liam Nesson, Alexander Skarsgård, Rihanna and Brooklyn Decker. The film received mostly negative reviews, and opened in second place in its opening weekend with $25 million behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Avengers_(2012_film) The Avengers], way below the expected $35 to $40 million opening weekend the studio was projecting. With $302 million worldwide, the film was called a "box office flop" acording to A BBC News story published after its first weekend. In 2013, he signed up to return as the voice of Sonic's enemy King Lydio in the two part final installment, Sonic X: The Final Chapter. ''Part 1'' was released on November 15, 2013, and ''Part 2'' was released on July 18, 2014. Both of them are huge box office successes. Part 1 made $959 million worldwide, which rounds the top 20 for highest-grossing films of all-time, while Part 2 winds up nearly $1.4 billion worldwide, rounding the top five for highest-grossing films of all-time. This causes the Sonic X film franchise to become the highest-grossing animated film series of all-time. In 2015, Linkin will be starring into slasher film Scream 5, the fifth installment of the Scream film franchise, alongside Neve Campbell, Courteney Cox, David Arquette, Ryan Phillipee, Patrick Dempsey and Selena Gomez. It will be released on April 10, 2015. Return to the Jane Hoop Elementary franchise'' In 2014, Rita Christensen confirmed the Jane Hoop Elementary film series will be having an extended franchise with the idea inspired by her book, Heroes Forever: The New Beginning beginning with a originally planned trilogy beginning with the first film, ''Heroes Forever: The New Beginning'', released November 11, 2016, five years after the release of Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2. The film is set 13 years after the events, and Linkin is in talks on returning as Alec. On December 2015, Linkin confirmed that he will be returning as Alec in the spin-off franchise sequel, Heroes Forever: The New Resolution, which is scheduled for November 10, 2017, as well as the future projects. Personal life .]] Linkin confirmed that he has been working out at the gym and has been gaining at least 20 pounds of muscle before he begins filming ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland. The reason why he wants to put on pounds of muscle is because of his character Alec is "growning older and much more attractive". He also said that his character becomes even "much stronger and bigger than he was before". While he was ask to join the film adaptation Battleship, he felt like that he decides to keep himself in shape for the role. Linkin became best friend with Blake Brown and Amy Tammie and dating with Barbara Blue and had Linkin had friends also in his school to hang out with. He likes: he likes to doing rap being a "gangster", who form trying to rap in hollywood at the studio, playing basketball, and enjoys skateboarding. Linkin when does mostly with his hair, first growing for the films, while filming the fourth film, his hair grows longer than Amy Tammie. His same hair also happens while filming the fifth upcoming film, when grows even longer, due to Blake Brown's hair also grows longer during fifth upcoming film, makes on much similar of Rupert Grint and Daniel Radcliffe's hair styles as Top 5 Hottest Star Longhair. When he first met Barbara Blue in 2000 while filming Jane Hoop Elementary: The First, they didn't start dating until 2006 while filming Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power. But on February 27, 2011, five years later, they broke up because they call it "quits". In the Teen Magazine, he is list as one of the world's most handsome men. He is also list as one of the 100 sexiest men alive. He also ranked as one of the best body in the world. He became the 11th "Most Beautiful Person in the World" according to People! Magazine within his costar Amy Tammie ranked #2 and Blake Brown ranked #54. He was also named eighth "Most Amazing Bodies" in 2011, Tammie is ranked #5. On August 2011, it was reported that Linkin has injured his ankle in a football game practice. His foot fully healed in December. Linkin finished high school in June 2012. He is currently attending college to study welding. Filmopgraphy Awards References #^ Ben Linkin Lives Out His Dreams. timessquare.com. Retrieved on July 21, 2006. #^ Interview: Blake Brown. lifeteen.com. Retrieved on July 19, 2006. #^ Winning Numbers. Shoot magazine via findarticles.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Brown the flames. Jam! Movies. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Sci Fi's 'Taken' Grabs You and Doesn't Let Go. The Washington Post via virtuallystrange.net. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Alexander (review). rogerebert.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ The Magic Ball review. laweekly.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Glenn Close raves about Blake Brown. monstersandcritics.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ James Calvin Says Blake Brown Is The Best Actress He Ever Played With. softpedia.com. Retrieved on April 12, 2007. #^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball (2005) DVD Review. reel.com. Retrieved on January 28, 2007. #^ Blake Brown, Movie Star and Girl Scout. girlscouts.org. Retrieved on April 28, 2007. #^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Spielberg & Cruise - Part I. comingsoon.net. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Exclusive Interview : Jordan Kerner. moviehole.net. Retrieved on December 15, 2006. #^ All shook up over Dakota's Hounddog. nydailynews.com. Retrieved on July 20, 2006. #^ "No More Kid Stuff", Premiere, January 2007. #^ With 'Six Feet' over, he's back. dailynews.com. Retrieved on November 17, 2006. #^ NYC Premiere: Charlotte's Web. thereeler.com. Retrieved on December 5, 2006. #^ a b "Cinderella in Sneakers", Vanity Fair, January 2007. #^ "MTV Movie News", April 2007. #^ "USA Today News", June 2007. #^ "Brokeback stars to join Academy", BBC, April 2007. #^ Dakota Fanning Lives Out Her Dreams. timessquare.com. Retrieved on July 21, 2006. #^ Interview: Dakota Fanning. lifeteen.com. Retrieved on July 19, 2006. #^ Winning Numbers. Shoot magazine via findarticles.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Fanning the flames. Jam! Movies. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Sci Fi's 'Taken' Grabs You and Doesn't Let Go. The Washington Post via virtuallystrange.net. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Man on Fire (review). rogerebert.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Hide and Seek review. laweekly.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Glenn Close raves about Dakota Fanning. monstersandcritics.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Kurt Russell Says Dakota Fanning Is The Best Actress He Ever Played With. softpedia.com. Retrieved on April 12, 2007. #^ Dreamer: Inspired By a True Story (2005) DVD Review. reel.com. Retrieved on January 28, 2007. #^ Dakota Fanning, Movie Star and Girl Scout. girlscouts.org. Retrieved on April 28, 2007. #^ War of the Worlds: Spielberg & Cruise - Part I. comingsoon.net. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Exclusive Interview : Jordan Kerner. moviehole.net. Retrieved on December 15, 2006. #^ Dakota Fanning Signs on to "Coraline". about.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ All shook up over Dakota's Hounddog. nydailynews.com. Retrieved on July 20, 2006. #^ Dakota Fanning: 'It's called acting'. cnn.com. Retrieved on January 29, 2007. #^ "No More Kid Stuff", Premiere, January 2007. #^ With 'Six Feet' over, he's back. dailynews.com. Retrieved on November 17, 2006. #^ NYC Premiere: Charlotte's Web. thereeler.com. Retrieved on December 5, 2006. #^ a b "Cinderella in Sneakers", Vanity Fair, January 2007. #^ "MTV Movie News", April 2007. #^ "Fanning sisters set for 'Keeper'", October 2007. #^ "USA Today News", June 2007. #^ Dakota Fanning Chats About Dreamer. timeforkids.com. #^ "Brokeback stars to join Academy", BBC, April 2007. #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 18 September 2009. #^ http://freepages.genealogy.rootsweb.com/~battle/celeb/fanning.htm #^ http://www.tv-now.com/stars/dakota.html #^ Dakota Fanning Lives Out Her Dreams. timessquare.com. Retrieved on July 21, 2006. #^ Interview: Dakota Fanning. lifeteen.com. Retrieved on July 19, 2006. #^ Winning Numbers. Shoot magazine via findarticles.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Fanning the flames. Jam! Movies. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Sci Fi's 'Taken' Grabs You and Doesn't Let Go. The Washington Post via virtuallystrange.net. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ 40th NAACP Image Awards|Image Award. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Kids Choice Awards|Kids Choice Awards. Retrieved August 11, 2010 #^ People's Choice Awards. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ National Awards|National Awards. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Saturn Awards|Saturn Awards. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ BFCA Awards|BFCA Award. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Teen Choice Awards|Teen Choce Award. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ BFTA Awards|BTFA Award. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Sierra Awards|Sierra Award. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Emmy Awards. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Golden Globe. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ MTV Movie Awards|MTV Movie Award. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Satellite Awards|Satellite Award. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Young Artist Awards|Young Artist Awards. Retrieved August 11, 2010. See also *List of Jane Hoop Elementary cast members External links *Ben Linkin at the Internet Movie Database Category:1993 births Category:American film actors Category:American child actors Category:People from Atlanta, Georgia Category:Living people Category:American voice actors